


I May Not Know Art, But...

by EllySketchit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Honey, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: He reached up and popped the headband out of his hair, which immediately fell appealingly about his earnest face. She sighed when she saw that and absently reached out a hand to smooth it back properly, but he grinned impudently at her and slipped the band over her eyes."Hey!""Shhh. Just feel." He kissed her neck. "There's no need to see…yet."...





	I May Not Know Art, But...

**Author's Note:**

> **Tracey is 21 here, if that's not obvious by the statement in the fic and the fact that he has facial hair. Els is in 100% anthro form - cheshire nekomata -- the entire time.**

The lanky man that held her hand led Elly quietly to the corner of the castle grounds. He was trembling and looked a little flustered and nervous.

"We're going to your gazebo, aren't we, Tracey?" she asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Ah, well..." She flicked her ears in amusement when she saw him blush.

"Oh. That." She chuckled when his flush deepened. Tugging on her hand, he brought her to the large, screened in gazebo that was his yard domain. It was a large, hexagonal wooden one crawling with a wall of dense ivy and screened in on all 5 sides. There were padded benches with weather-resistant cushions and a table on one side as well as a wooden easel. The table was covered with a blue cloth and flanked by two lit candles, both in stained glass holders to keep the wind from blowing the flames about. The lights reflected off the candleholders and rainbows danced about. Tracey smiled shyly and led her inside. She gasped when she saw how beautiful it looked. Set between the candles were a few brushes and a jar filled with something amber-colored.

"Here." He reached out and took a bowl from the table and took a bowl. "It's your favorite. Heavy cream, not milk." Elly's ears perked and she grinned widely, showing her sharp fangs.

"Whee, thanks!" she took it from him and noticed what the thick white fluid was resting in. "Just a bowl. No straw, no glass?" Elly chuckled. She bent and lapped delicately at the sweet liquid while he watched. Tracey held his breath and pressed his palms together while he watched, fascinated. She purred over the rich drink and cleaned her face neatly with her tongue and hand. After smoothing her whiskers back she noticed Tracey had sat on one of the benches and was fussing with the pillows.

"Sit next to me, Elly." He patted the plump cushions. When she did he smiled and tossed his hair slightly back with one hand. "No, closer." She moved against him and he rubbed the fur on her neck with his fingertips. She responded by tugging gently at the scruffy patch on his chin. As he had aged, he'd grown a soul patch for some reason, and at twenty-one it was as dark as his hair. It intrigued her and she found it both adorable and a good fit for him.

"You liked watching me drink, didn't you?" she asked softly. His eyes darkened further and he tugged on his shorts. Seeing this, she giggled wildly. "Aha! Proof!" Her hand rested on his crotch and felt his reaction. "You did."

"Well, yes," he admitted shyly, blushing. "But I wanted this to be your night."

"Me?" Her violet eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, if it is, then take off your shirt?" He shuddered, half of him still wondering what she saw in him when no one else had ever given him a chance. He quickly complied and the shirt was soon piled on the gazebo floor. His lean frame was warm against hers when he rejoined her on the bench and she let out a soft mew of appreciation.

"Better?" He curled an arm around her and husked this, his throat dry with anticipation.

"Much." Elly sighed when she felt his lips touch hers and she relaxed in his arms, reveling in his gentle embrace. He broke the kiss suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"I know there probably isn't anything I can do for you others haven't," he stammered, "But I…" He looked down, surprised at the finger she placed on his lips.

"Don't you dare ever think that," she said firmly. Her face was stern and set. "Whatever we do together is different because we're loving each other." She removed her finger and caressed his face. "Got that, Sketchy?" He gulped past the restriction in his throat. A flood of emotions surged through him and he held her tightly, pressing his body against hers. Elly moaned softly and stroked his back.

"Okay," was all he finally managed to choke out.

There was no wind, and the night was warm but not hot. It was most pleasant and the gazebo was a gorgeous, glistening array of color from the candles on the table. Tracey slipped from the bench and strode quickly over there, grabbing the bottle and a few brushes. He walked back and sank to his knees in front of the astonished furry woman.

"Close your eyes, Elly?"

"Why should I?" She asked playfully. She stuck her tongue out at him and wriggled with laughter at his expression.

"If you won't, then…" he cast about and finally his eyes brightened. He reached up and popped the headband out of his hair, which immediately fell appealingly about his earnest face. She sighed when she saw that and absently reached out a hand to smooth it back properly, but he grinned impudently at her and slipped the band over her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Shhh, Elly. Just feel." He kissed her neck. "There's no need to see…yet."

A hand slipped over her uniform top and grazed her breasts. Trembling, Elly submitted, not tearing the makeshift blindfold off and playing along. Her hands moved over his nude back again as he leaned against her. She felt his warm breath on her chest and then he was nudging against the cloth with his lips, causing her to groan with delightful anticipation. His hot mouth nibbled on her through the material and she twisted about on the bench, tossing her head lightly with passion as he teased her. After what seemed an eternity his mouth trailed to her other breast and repeated the action. Elly dug her claws into the cushions and resisted the attempt to yank the headband off. Her lavender hair swayed with every jerk of her head and a forelock was resting lightly on the blindfold. Finally, when Tracey lifted her top and pulled it off completely she raised her arms to assist him. Her top joined his on the floor and she bit her lip, closing her legs tightly against each other to still the wild thrills racing through her loins. The night air ruffled the lighter-colored fur on her chest and belly. Since she was still wearing the "blindfold" his touch came as a complete surprise, his fingertips deftly flicking the fur out of his way and finding the tightly drawn nipples beneath. Once he'd pinched them softly a few times, she heard a clinking sound and then his boyish chuckle ghosted up at her.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"You'll see," he whispered and she felt a light, drawn out stroke coat one of her nipples with a smooth-feeling substance. It oozed down her fur but Tracey's mouth was already there, catching the droplet and closing his lips around the nipple above to suckle the moisture off. She howled, stricken, at the sensations.

"I'm painting you, Elly," he gasped. She felt what she surmised was a paintbrush tip swipe her other breast lovingly, slowly. "It's honey, be-because…" The words almost failed him and his voice dropped lower. "...well, you're so sweet." 

"No one's ever talked to me that way before." Elly gasped, writhing under him as he snaked his tongue out to lick the other one clean.

"No one?"

"No one…ever," Her cry tore directly through him and he pressed his face into the hollow between her breasts.

"I want to do something, but I'm not sure if you'll like it…" His hands now fell lower on her body. "And I'm kind of nervous." She felt his dexterous fingers insinuate themselves inside her shorts and slip over the darker fur that covered her lower area.

"Okay." Lifting her body for him to help slide her shorts off, she panted lightly. "It's okay. Whatever it is. I trust you." His expression was completely awed and still a bit nervous. The flush on his face spread lower as she shifted on the bench, spreading her legs for his gaze.

"Oh, god, Elly. Really?" the words were forced out of him in a rush. The paintbrush dipped in the jar again - she heard the sound -- and then his fingers were spreading the fur out on her open body. The air was quite cool on her swollen tissues and she shuddered a little, feeling wanton and not caring. The brush touched her body and Elly whimpered, laying her ears back. He gently painted every bit of her until she was soaking, coated with an amber glaze. Mesmerized by the sight he drew close to her on his knees and stared for a time. When he heard her whining with desire he leaned forward and tentatively flicked his tongue out. She barely felt that and hissed with passion. The next careful dab was a little one, too, and she groaned loudly. Encouraged, Tracey grew even bolder. His tongue swiped the full length of her slit as her cries became almost continuous.

Her hands grasped the back of his head as he experimented. Lapping gently and tantalizingly, he licked all the slick honey away from her body and began to kiss her deeply. Moaning, writhing and clawing the cushions, she could barely stand it as he seemed to instinctively find all the spots where she liked to be touched that way. His lips warmly kissed her all over; little, light, fluttery kisses that caused her to almost reach the edge. She whimpered but he backed off and licked lower instead. Obviously enjoying this, Tracey murmured a term of tender endearment and slipped his tongue rapidly in and out of her body.

"You really like this, don't you?" he asked hoarsely. She could only purr and vent a series of ecstasy-laden mews in response. "Yeah…" Tracey kissed the top of her swollen body and she shrieked with pleasure. "I do, too. I love all of you," he whispered as he continued to dab carefully at the one area that would give her release. She was starting to sob and cuddle his head to her and he settled his lips against her that small, hard little button and gently suckled. He didn't stop suckling even when he heard her shriek.

"Tracey!" her cries grew more urgent and finally she screamed out with joy. The lavender-furred lady's writhing was inspired and the young man drew back at last, his eyes wide at her outburst. She had been loud. So loud. And all because of him. He was blushing wildly, his breathing coming in harsh, rasping gulps. The young man reached out and slid the headband off her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, the pokemon watcher trembling with every second that passed. He finally couldn't restrain himself and he pushed his shorts down, drawing her against him, pulling her down to the floor.

"I have to do this now," he whispered, nudging her knees apart and pressing inside her moist body. Elly tensed and clung to him.

" _Again?_ I don't know if I can handle it again..." she choked, straining. Her face was tense and her eyes were tearing at the corners. They were filled with love and pride and so very, very dark that he blinked. He couldn't tear his gaze away and he lost himself in them as he began to thrust. His body was bulkier down there and every stroke caused her to moan in rapture and she was soon straining against him yet again, her expression clearly showing that he was going to give her a second orgasm. To say he was proud would have been an understatement. Tracey was so excited at the prospect that he immediately swelled and felt himself start to shake all over. He held his lover's eyes with his and pleaded with her.

"Elly, please... can you, again? For me?" His strokes grew faster as he began to moan and felt the rising pleasure break and flood through his body. Dimly, he was aware of her screaming underneath him and telling him that she was, she was, she was!

"I should have changed form," she murmured, wincing at the feeling of sticky fur. Moments passed and she shook her head resignedly at the sound of Tracey's muffled laughter.


End file.
